Karakal
:"It’s not about survival of the fittest; it’s about survival about the most cunning. ''" :— Motto When it comes to using trickery and deception to attain a goal, few are as skilled as Karakal. This small Decepticon learned her trade scrounging around the shanty towns and scrap yards of Hylion Prime. She encountered the Eisen Dragoons while exploring their ship, the ''Lightning Saix. Impressed with her infiltration abilities, Northclaw recruited her almost immediately. A design flaw in her vocal processor limited her speech to cat-like purrs, growls, and chirps, but can be creative with the sounds in her vast database. Technical Specifications Strength: 4 Intelligence: 8 Speed: 7 Endurance: 5 Rank: 2 Courage: 9 Firepower: 6 Skill: 9 Biography Profile A long time resident of Hylion Prime’s shanty town settlements, Karakal is well schooled in using trickery and deception to attain her goals; she had to use them to survive. A recent addition to the Eisen Dragoons, she joined their group when she infiltrated their flagship, the Lightning Saix, in an attempt to find some spare energon. Impressed with her ability to bypass their security systems, and seeing further potential, Northclaw recruited her – or, as the Dragoons say half jokingly, Karakal recruited herself. She’s on good terms with most of the Dragoons, even becoming a favorite of Northclaw, despite her unpredictable personality. She acts very much like a half-feral cat; affectionate one moment, aloof another, vicious the next. She can only communicate in cat-like growls, purrs, and chirps thanks to a flaw in her vocal synthesizer, but can generally get her point across; if she really needs to elaborate, she can use a recorded voice in her databanks to “talk” to the others, though she prefers not to. Although it may seem that Karakal is treated like a housecat among the Dragoons, she’s considered anything but; she had to earn her place on the team and she’s more than proven her worth to her comrades. Abilities Though hardly the fastest unit in the Decepticon ranks, Karakal is definitely one of the most agile. Her acrobatics are second to few; she’s been seen hanging from horizontal beams by her back legs and climbing down trees face first. Combined with her small size, she can slip in and out of areas that most of her comrades aren’t able to access. She can hack into just about any communications network, wirelessly or directly, listen in on classified communiqués, steal battle plans, and plant contradictory orders to divert troops away from critical areas or just confuse them long enough to keep them in place. She can mimic any voice and is equipped with a holomatter generator she can use to project whatever images she requires. She’s armed with a pair of light beam cannons for defense and she’s an expert marksman; she’s been known to shoot out the optics or joints of larger bots with a single shot. She’s equipped with a pair of electromagnetic generators along her flanks. These emit a powerful pulse that can shut down equipment and even other robots within a fifty foot radius. Her hardened Cybertronian alloy claws can shred metal like paper and she uses her exceptionally long upper canines to bite into the neck brace of her victims and slice open hydraulic and fuel lines, often causing her victims to seize up from lack of critical fluids in their craniums. Weaknesses Karakal’s EMP weapon requires a significant amount of energy in order to be effective; a single burst usually drains her power cells to critical levels. It takes her cells several seconds to recharge, but during this time, her movements become lethargic and renders her beam cannons and holomatter generator offline, leaving her open to a counterattack. It’s because of this vulnerability that she usually seeks a secluded place to hole up before firing her EMP so she can recharge in peace. She’s been known to put herself into stasis lock simply by using too much energy in the discharge. The beam cannons she carries are useless against medium armor and higher, hence her tactics of aiming for the joints and optics of larger opponents. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Females Category:Triple Changers